Power semiconductor devices used as switching devices typically include IGFET (insulated gate field effect transistor) cells. In a forward mode, a suitable potential at a gate electrode induces an inversion channel through a body zone. The inversion channel bypasses a reverse biased pn junction between the body zone and a drift zone. In a reverse blocking mode compensation structures extending from the front side into the semiconductor die deplete semiconductor mesas between. the compensation structures such that the semiconductor mesas may have higher dopant concentrations without adverse impact on the blocking capability. High dopant concentrations in turn reduce the on-state resistance of the semiconductor device. Typical switching applications for power semiconductor devices include a switching cycle with the pn junction between the body zone and the drift zone being forward biased and conveying a switching current. A voltage drop across the forward biased pn junction between body zone and drift zone significantly contributes to the total switching losses in the semiconductor device in switching applications.
It is desirable to provide semiconductor devices with low switching losses.